Anna (Arensdorf) Arens
Anna Arensdorf (June 6, 1821 - Sept 30, 1904) was born January 22, 1819 to Francisci Arensdorf and Maria Kupgenin in Olm, Capellen, Luxembourg. Her Godparents were Joannes Weicken and Anna Jaus. She married Nicolaus Arens on November 17, 1841 in Olm. Their witnesses were Nicolas Pauly, 30, of Kehlen; Nicolas Floener, 55, of Kehlen; Johanes Floener, 23, of Kehlen; and Petrus Welter, 39, Of Kehlen. Together they had fourteen children, eight of which outlived them: Franz, Theodore, Peter, Karl, Johann, Johann Peter, Anton, Mathias, Maria Anna, Susan and sister Melchiades. On June 9, 1851, Nicolaus and Anna came to America with their oldest six children on the ship Nickolas Briddle, leaving Havré, Belgium and arriving in New York. They came to St. Donatus, Jackson County, Iowa. Nicholas and Anna bought 60 acres of land for $300. This was witnessed by John Tritz (Later John married Mary Siren). Anna could not write her name in English, so she made and 'X' when she signed for it. This was customary for foreigners to do if they couldn't read or write. It states that this transaction was witnessed to make it legal that Anna and Nick were one family. Nicholas died March 9, 1879 and so Anna bought 230 acres of land $5,600 in 1879. This transaction was probably discussed before his death, and so she went ahead with it. Anna sold the land in 1884. Then she moved in to the home of her daughter, Mrs. Mary Ann Schroeder in Alton, Sioux County, Iowa. She died there on September 30, 1904 and was buried October 3, 1904 in St. Mary's Cemetery in Alton. Obituary 1 Luxemburger Gazette October 11, 1904 Original Ueber Frau Anna Arens, deren Ableben wir in letzter Nummer meldeten, erfahren wir nachtraglichglich noch Folgendes: Die verstorbene wurde am 6 Juni 1821 zu Kapellen Luxemburg, geboren. Ihr Madchen name war Arensdorff. Im Jahre 1841 schlosz sie mit Herrn Nikolaus Arens aus Olm den Bund sur's Leben. Im Jahre 1851 wanderte sie mit ihrem Gatten und funf Kindern nach America aus. Hier angekommen, liesz die Familie bei Saint Donatus, Jackson County Iowa, auf einer Farm nieder, wo ihr Gatte am 9 Marz 1879 starb. Frau Arens blieb aber mit ihren vier jungeren Kindern noch bis zum Jahre 1884 auf der Farm und zog daun zu ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegersohn, den Eheleuten Nikolaus, Schroder, welche sich bei Alton, Sioux County , Iowa, angesiedelt hatten, wo sie bis zu ihrem Tode verblieb. Es uberleben die verstorbene acht Kinder, sechs gingen der Mutter im Tode voraus, Die Ueberlebenden sind: Theodore, Peter, Johann, Karl, Johann Peter, und Mathias Arens. Frau Maria Anna Schroeder und Schwester Melchiades, Borsteherin des St. Joseph's Asyls in New York. Letztere stattete der Mutter noch im Juni dieses Jahres einen Besuch ab. Die Verstorbene war eine echt christliche Frau, welche es mit ihren religiosen Pflichten sehr ernst nahm. Das Begrabisz fand am 3. Oktober unter sehr zahlreicher Betheiligung auf dem katholischen Gottesacher zu Alton, Iowa, statt. Als Leichentrager fungirten die herren Nick Scheckel, M. Bamberg, Theodor Hormeier, John Homan, B. Kettler und John D. Schmitt. Moge die verstorbene ruhen in Frieden! Den trauernden kinterbliebenen unser herzlichstes Beileid! As translated to English: About Anna Arens, whose death we reported in the previous issue, we learn belatedly: the deceased was born in Capellen, Luxembourg on June 6, 1821. Her maiden name was (Arensdorff) Arensdorf. In the year 1841 she married Mr. Nikolaus Arens of Olm. In the year 1851 she traveled to America with her spouse and five children. They arrived here in 1851 and with the family lived in St. Donatus, Jackson County, Iowa, on a farm where her spouse died on March 9, 1879. Mrs. Arens however remained on the farm with her four younger children until 1884 and then moved to her daughter and son-in-law, Nikolaus Schroeder in Alton, Sioux County, Iowa, where she remained up to her death. She is survived by eight children, six children preceded her in death. Those surviving are sons: Theodore, Peter, Johann, Karl, Johann Peter, and Mathias Arens and daughters: Maria Anna (Schroeder) and sister Melchiades, head of the St. Joseph asylum in New York. The latter had been here in June to visit her mother. The deceased was a true Christian woman who took her religious duties very seriously. The funeral was October 3 under very numerous blessings the Catholic God's grace in Alton, Iowa. The pall bearer gentlemen were Nick. Scheckel, M. Bambert, Theodor Hormeier, John Homan, B. Kettler and John D. Schmitt. May the deceased rest in peace! The remaining mourning children are offered our most sincere condolence! Obituary 2 Alton Democrat Mrs. Anna Arens died at the home of her daughter Mrs. Nic Schroeder (Marie Arens) in Alton Friday night September 30 at ten.thirty after a short illness. Mrs. Arens was- born June 6th 1821 at Kapellen Luxemburg Europe, Her maiden name was Anna Arensdorf. At the age of twenty she was united in marriage to Nicholas Arens who lived at Olm Luxembourg. In 1851 with her husband and five children she came to America and settled on a farm near St. Donatus. The husband died on March 9th 1879 and after living on the farm with her four youngest children un till '84 she divided most of her estate among her children and has since lived here with her daughter Mrs. Nic Schroeder (Marie Arens). Mrs. Arens was the mother of fourteen children, six of whom were waiting to greet her on the eternal shore. The surviving children are Theodore, John, John Peter and Mrs. Mary Schroeder of Alton, Peter of Remsen, Charley of Woonsocket South Dakota. Math of White Lake South Dakota and Sister Melchiades who is Superintendent of St, Joseph's asylum in New York Citv and who visited her mother here last June. The funeral was held from St. Mary church Monday morning and was attended by a large concourse of relatives and friends. She was a devout and faithful member of the Catholic church. Sources Her name is given as Arensdorf or Arensdorff. Their marriage date is given as Nov 8, Nov 17, Nov 18, or Nov 28. References 1979 Arens family book of John C. Arens (1909-2003) as typed by Mitzy Murphy of Graceville, Minnesota. Bob Arens at Geneanet.org http://gw.geneanet.org/bobarens?lang=en&p=anna+arensdorff&n=arensdorf Category:Francisci and Maria Arensdorf Family Category:Nicolaus and Anna Arens Family